Game Over
by Ixi
Summary: Po filmovém Hannibalovi. Bratr Krendlera Clarice terorizuje v práci a Hannibal jí pošle "poslední" dopis.


**Game Over by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

Clarice seděla u svého papíry-zahlceného stolu. Už týden si zvykala na to, že měl Paulie Krendler bratra, který po jeho _skonání_ usedl na jeho místo. Clarice si nikdy nemyslela, že by mohla mít horšího šéfíka než Paulího, Paulí-dvě jí to ovšem s přehledem vyvrátil. Clarice se ovšem v FBI držela - _Neopustila jsem ji kvůli jedinému muži, kterého jsem kdy milovala a budu milovat, proč bych ji měla opustit kvůli slizkýmu nadrženýmu parchantovi._ Ano. Clarice si za posledních pár měsíců, co uběhlo od Chesapeake, uvědomila, co k Hannibalovi Lecterovi cítí. Ale co bylo provedeno, nedalo se již změnit... nebo dalo?

David Krendler nakráčel do kanceláře s rádoby-mužným pohledem. Podíval se na Clarice. Když se odtrhl od intimních partií a konečně dorazil pohledem k jejím očím, uhnul pohledem. „Zase se flákáte, Starlingová?" pronesl svoji oblíbenou větičku.

Obdržel opovržlivý pohled. Nemohl ji vyhodit. Kupodivu byl po událostech v Chesapeake tisk na Claricině straně. A tisk má nemalý vliv na přidělování státních peněz z kongresu. 'Pro-Clarice' psal především Tattler. Bylo to hodně zvláštní po těch minulých letech, ale bylo to tak. Nová hvězda Tattleru - Howard Garret, napsal několik článků o tom, jak FBI Clarice využívá a vykořisťuje. Hannibala popisoval, jako první novinář, celkem realisticky - jako inteligetního, chladně uvažujícího **člověka**, který zabíjí rude people, pokud je to možné. Člověk se v jeho článcích poprvé dozvěděl o Krendlerově úplatkářské a manipulovačné stránce.

Tímto si Clarice _získala_ veřejnost, aniž by poskytla jediné interview. Teď jen napůl ucha poslouchala seřvání a hloupé narážky od svého velícího. Měl podobný slovník jako jeho bratr.

"...taky by jste mohla dopadnout dost špatně, Starlingová! Třeba jako vaše matka, cože to dělala? Kurvu v nějakým bordelu, či co?"

V Clarice se zvedla vlna zlosti. _Tos přehnal!_ Podívala se na něj správným Lecterovským hlasem: „Taky by jste mohl dopadnout dost špatně, _pane_." Pomlka pro efekt: „Jako váš bratr."

Večer přišla Clarice domu celá unavená - psychicky. Sice Krendlera na zbytek dne odpálkovala, ale i s ostatními FBI pracovníky to taky nebyl žádný med. Každého člověka dokáže něco okamžitě probrat na nejvyšší míru pozornosti. A to se teď Clarice stalo, provedla to obálka ležící na jejím stolem. Známý rukopis _Clarice_ jen doplnil do sta zbylá procenta o autorovi této _věci_.

Clarice se rozhlédla, věděla, že tam není, ale rozhlédla se. Třesoucíma rukama otevřela obálku, na nějaké zákony či pravidla ani nepomyslela. Sedla si na stůl a četla:

_Má nejdražší Clarice,_

_Omlouvám se za slovo 'Má' v oslovení. Vím, že tomu tak není, a ani nikdy nebude. Vidím, že jsi setrvala v FBI. Říká se, že každý člověk něco miluje a pro něco žije. U tebe je to FBI. U mě - ty. Deset let během svého pobytu ve Florencii jsem doufal, že by se ve tvém srdci našlo místo i pro mě. Bohužel se tomu tak nestalo. Doufám, že jednou se tam nějaký muž dostane, učiní tě šťastnou a budete mít mnoho dětí. Je mi líto, že jeho místo již nikdy nezaujmu, ale nebudu bránit tvému štěstí._

_Vím, že jizva, kterou jsi kvůli mě obdržela, se zhojila dobře. Doufám, že se tak stane se všemi, i těmi ne-fyzickými. Moje fyzická se zhojila také dobře. Vím, že na letištích je jeden z poznávacích znaků muž bez palce, či muž s jizvou mezi palcem a rukou. Prozradím ti, že skutečnost existuje v podobě druhé možnosti. Ale nebude mě třeba hledat, zítra již ne._

_Usoudil jsem, že bez tebe Clarice, můj život nemá cenu. Proto ho ukončím._

_Zvažoval jsem i možnost - dát ti svůj život a pomoci ti tak v kariéře, ale nechci, aby jsi v FBI setrvávala._

_Sbohem moje překrásná Clarice, _

_Hannibal Lecter M.D._

_P.S. S největší pravděpodobností se dostanu do pekla, existuje-li nebe a peklo. Dante mi již naznačil, ve kterém kruhu bude moje duše setrvávat. Znám svoje mučení, bude stejné jako na Zemi. Obdova muk Tantalových, akorát jídlo nahradíš ty. _

_Poslední Ta. H._

Clarice se koukala na dopis. Tekly jí slzy. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Vždy se jí hluboko v duši tísnil on. Byl tu. Byl s ní. Možná na druhé straně zeměkoule, ale byl s ní. A teď...

Štkala. Najednou se za ní ozval hlas: „Ale, ale, ale..."

Clarice se otočila a koukala na pobavený výraz Davida Krendlera, který dokazoval, že zmíněný hajzlík již dopis četl.

„Jak smutné, že? Váš kanibal spáchá za několik hodin sebevraždu." Samolibý výraz.

„Jak se opovažujete číst MOJE dopisy!" zaječela na něj Clarice.

„Náhodou jsem se tu stavil. Dostal jsem tip, že se tu Lecter pohyboval. A taky že ano. A ten dopis, je nyní majetek Spojených států. Zítra ho bude číst každý agent v FBI." Řekl posměvačně.

Clarice jedním pohybem vytáhla zbraň, odjistila a namířila na Krendlera. Došla o pár kroků dál a dopis zapálila. Smutně sledovala, jak hoří. Krendler na to nevěřícně zíral, ale kvůli namířené zbrani neudělal ani krok.

„O jakém dopisu jste to mluvil?" zavrčela na něj Clarice.

Krendler otevřel a zavřel ústa. Otočil se a zamířil ven z domu. Přes rameno ještě prohodil: „Stejně ten parchant chcípne."

Clarice ten den nespala. Seděla ve tmě na pohovce a spotřebovávala papírové kapesníčky. Chtěla něco udělat, nějak mu v tom zabránit, ale nevěděla jak. Nechtěla ráno. Nechtěla zítřek. Čas se ale kvůli jedné agentce FBI nezastavil. Zítřek přišel. Krutější než ty před ním.

Dostala zprávu od Davida, která kromě sprostých a urážlivých slov obsahovala i informaci o úmrtí Hannibala Lectera. Clarice se rozjela na místo.

Průkazem FBI se prodrala davem a zastavila se deset metrů před vyhořelým černým jaguárem. Jeho styl.

Koukala na jaguár, když se za ní ozvalo: „Tak a je to. Už je tuhej."

Ani se neobtěžovala na Krendlera podívat. Nestál jí za to. Zhluboka dýchala. Jedním okem prohlížela davy za policisty, kteří je drželi zpátky. Doufala, že ho tam uvidí. _Mohl ten dopis napsat napsat a pak dát tip Krendlerovi, aby mu FBI dala pokoj. Mohl to všechno nastažit. Mohl najít někoho podobného s podobnou DNA - stejně se z ohořelého těla dělají testy špatně. Mohl mu zfalšovat zubní otisk. Možná to tělo v černém pytli nepatří jemu. ... Vyvádělo by moje srdce tolik kdyby to nebyl on? _Clarice v davu hledala marně. Nebyl tam.

Zato si všimla Howarda Garreta. Onoho novináře, který jí svými články v Tattleru pomohl. Už delší dobu si s ním chtěla promluvit. Chtěla vědět - proč? Proč jí pomohl? Nebyla na to zvyklá. Od novinářů už vůbec ne.

Krendler k ní pomalu přišel. Clarice vycítala co chce udělat: „Šáhnete na mě, a já vám tu ruku přede všemi zlomím."

Účinkovalo to. Jen si stoupnul vedle ní. „Chcete se na něj podívat? Vypadá dost ohavně, asi ho nepoznáte, ale třeba na poslední vzpomínku..."

Clarice ho ani nenechala domluvit a odešla.

Faxem dostala FBI její výpověď. Clarice šla spát. Bylo toho na ni moc. Když se v noci probudila a zapla automaticky PC. Ozvalo se známé _You got mail_. Clarice na ni unaveně poklepala myšítkem.

_Chtěl bych si promluvit o Hannibalu Lecterovi a jeho smrti. Pokud máte zájem - 15.00 ve Jeffersonově parku._

Clarice na to zírala se zrychleným dechem. _Mohl by to být on?_ Jeffersonův park se nacházel na kraji města. Moc lidí tam nechodilo, nebyl udržovaný. Vláda měla jiné projekty na financování.

Už skoro od 14 hodin tam Clarice seděla na lavečce. Doufala, že to bude ON. Každou chvíli se rozhlížela kolem a popošla k jiné lavečce. O půl hodiny později, půl hodiny před termínem se opřela o strom a zavřela oči. Vzpomínala na jeho vůni. Chtěla ji zase cítit. Chtěla, aby žil.

Najednou se vedle ní ozvalo: „Napsal jsem až v 15."

Clarice mírně poskočila a koukla na něj - mírně (no tak dobře - hodně!) zklamaně. Byl to Howard Garret. Samozřejmě si všiml jejího zklamání a pozvbudivě se na ni usmál: „Těší že vás poznávám slečno Starlingová. Jsem Howard Garret. Můžete mi říkat Howie."

„Clarice." Potřásla si s ním unaveně rukou.

Sedli si na nejbližší lavečku.

„Mohu se vás zeptat proč o mě píšete - takové - hezké články?" vychrlila ze sebe Clarice to, co jí leželo na srdci.

„Ano. Tedy... asi bych měl začít od začátku. Napsal jsem vám, že si s vámi chci promluvit o Hannibalovi. Abyste mi rozumněla, vím o něm mnohem víc, než ostatní lidé. Znám ho už přes pětadvacet let. Jsme přátelé. Zrovna jsem neměl co dělat, když mě - po těch událostech v Chesapeake - Hannibal požádal, jestli bych nepracoval pro Tattler a nepsal pravdu. Já Tattlerem hluboce pohrdám, ale hodně toho Hannibalovi dlužím. Začalo mě to bavit - Tattler mě nijak neomezoval v pravdě. Neomezuje nikoho, hlavně když je prodejnost." Howie se nadechl a nechal místo pro Clariciny otázky.

„Kde je?"

„Kdo?"

„Hannibal - KDE JE?" koukala na něj Clarice ztrápeně.

„Bohužel... je to pravda. Hannibal je mrtvý. Moc vás miloval." Řekl Howie potichu a poprvé Clarice uhnul pohledem.

Clarice ze rozetřásla. Naděje se ropadly. Tekly jí slzy a bylo jí mdlo. Svět se točil.

„Promiňte..." zamumlala a utíkala. Nevěděla kam. Nereagovala na Howieho volání. Utíkala pryč. Domů se vrátila pěšky městem. Její auto zůstalo na parkovišti u parku, ale na to nemyslela.

„PROČ!" ječela na svoje křeslo, jako kdyby to byl Hannibal. „PROČ JSI ZA MNOU ZNOVU NEPŘIŠEL! NEUNESL MĚ A NEZJISTIL, ŽE BY TO BYL VCELKU DOBROVOLNÝ ÚNOS! PROČ? PROTOŽE TĚ MILUJU! SLYŠÍŠ TO?" koukla směrem na zem, jako kdyby se pod ní nacházelo ono peklo. „MILUJU TĚ HANNIBALE! A ŽILA BYCH S TEBOU KDYKOLIV A KDEKOLIV!" přestalávaly jí fungovat hlasivky a tak dodala smutně: „Proč si mi to musel dokázat tímhle způsobem?"

„Protože jinak to nešlo." Ozval se za ní naprosto živý Hannibal Lecter.

**The End **


End file.
